Vehicles can have nozzles that spray a windshield of the vehicle with a liquid fluid. Generally, the nozzles protrude from an outer surface of a panel. Therefore, the nozzle is exposed and visible from the outer surface of the panel. An ice scraper or a brush can engage the exposed nozzle.
Some panels have been designed with an outer surface that defines an indentation that the nozzle sits in. However, the nozzle protrudes from the outer surface, and thus, is exposed and visible from the outer surface of the panel. Additionally, this type of nozzle is assembled to the panel from the outer surface of the panel.